Description: The Molecular Biology and Sample Processing (MBSP) Core is combined from the predecessor Molecular Biology and Sample Processing and Storage Cores. Experience showed that the functions of the two Cores were inter-related as stored samples were often processed for molecular biological tests after receipt and storage. Also, it was an opportunity to integrate epidemiologists and molecular biologists to obtain better interaction. It is housed in a new, well-equipped 600 square foot laboratory within the clinical pathology laboratories at USC. The Cores functions are to aid in storage, processing, histological examination, and microdissection of biological samples including blood, tissue, urine, scrapings, etc. The Core extracts DNA or RNA from the samples and use it for PCR, and other molecular biological techniques. The Core helps to function as an education/consultation resource for Pilot Projects.